


Cormallen

by primsong



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Cormallen, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A structured poem, something a bit more heartening written in response to a challenge from my daughter who noted that many of my poems were fairly intense in content and wanted me to write 'something happy' for the Fellowship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cormallen

**Cormallen**

Green leaves and gold lacing over blue sky.  
What joy is this that awakens my sight?  
My heart thrives on it, uncomprehending.  
Surrounding glory so far from long nights:  
Inexplicably living smiles Gandalf nearby.  
Sweet presence of one I'd thought lost laying near;  
Peacefully sleeping, death no longer nigh;  
He'd had a cruel time of it - oh how I'd feared.

How bright are the leaves in the branches above me.  
The trees seem to linger, remembering Spring,  
The strength of the meadows and warmth of the sun  
Awakened from heaviness of the Ring.  
Strength welling back to wash my tattered soul,  
As here I draw free breath in, full and deep,  
Bringing me rest and making me whole.  
How long have I lain here sound asleep?

Cormallen, the name of this wonder and life.  
In honor we're dressed in our garments and arms.  
Shadows seem gone and all blessings returned,  
What ease knowing now we're at last safe from harm.  
Joyful is my heart,  
Singing like the stars,  
When I see how many of our dear ones remain.  
Smiling through the tears,  
They're once more standing near,  
Our fellowship gathered together again.

Praise them, praise them, praise them with great praise!

My Master's cheeks are burning hot,  
But his eyes are bright as stars.  
He shares this glory with me now  
For he wouldn't hear of it otherwise,  
Though he's the one as won the fight…  
Nor would I even leave his side,  
For praises or no, that's what is right.  
For him my heart overwhelms with pride.

Cormallen, the bannered field fills with praise,  
Bright banners, smiles of those standing victorious;  
Those who fought with us, each in their own way.  
They line a green path leading to a tall throne  
Where the desires of hearts may truly hold sway.  
How can my heart hold more joy than these moments?  
Tears of sheer blessedness run down my cheeks.  
My Master smiles at me across our dear guide:  
Now in Kingship it seems our friend's found his calling.  
And my Master's sweet gaze - it no longer hides  
For the shadow of madness is no longer inside.

Cormallen, the surrounding trees thrive with life,  
Bright flowers are strewn, sweet wine freely flows.  
The desire of my heart at last knows fulfillment  
For the minstrel sings our own tale he knows!  
Music of the heart,  
Music of the stars,  
This light is no longer held back by the pain.  
Music for our tears,  
A balm upon the fears,  
Our fellowship gathered together again.

How bright are the eyes of the fellowship also,  
Words fail at the depth of their eyes and their hearts,  
The sun can't shine brighter than all of this joy.  
Together at last after lifetimes apart.  
Healing and peace, glory and trumpets!  
Life is abundant after the storm.  
Hopes once abandoned rise again to fulfillment,  
So bright is this sunrise, this glorious morn.

Cormallen, the field of victorious song.  
With hopes now restored, sweet laughter is heard.  
But sweeter for me are my dear Master's eyes;  
For his torment seems ended, his peace restored.  
Joy in the living,  
Peace of the heart,  
His light no longer held back by the pain.  
Comfort for the tears,  
An end to all the fears,  
The fellowship gathered together again.


End file.
